Unthinkable (the sequel)
by camillawliet96
Summary: baca ajah klo mau.. saia males biqn summary. #ditabok.


**Mochi-Mocha?!~ Minna-san,..**

**L si author super labil balik lagi nih,**

**L mau ngejawab REVIEW.a senpai-senpai yang udah berbaik hati bwt mereview cerita picisan.a L ini. Bwt readers, L panggil pke sebutan SENPAI semua.a krn L mersa msih anak kcil di sini. Oke lets begin…**

**SeiDei-chan UzumakyUchiha**** : **Ne, Dei-senpai thanks dah review cerita bego.a L, berhubung L masih baru menetas(?) nih, jadi ngerasa aneh pas dibilang 'SENPAI' sama author" yg udah duluan bertengger di situs ini. Dei-senpai suka Naru yg versi psycho? Whew? nih dah L biqn sekuel.a biar agak jelas. (meskipun sekuel.a lebih ga jelas sih), thanks udah review senpai!?

**UzumakiKagari :**Makasih dah review cerita aneh.a L! ano..eeto.. L ampe bergidik wktu baca review.a Kagari-senpai. Hyaaa! Masak bola mata.a Dei dimasukin ke selai strawberry? O EM JI,.. review.a senpai bener-bener ngebangkitin jiwa psycho saia. Khukhukhu.. okeh salam!

**CunChan CacuNalu Polepel**** : **hai hai Gun-Chan-Senpai. Makasih sebelumnya bwt review.a. be te we, alasan.a Naru jadi jahat itu bukan cumn krn gg diprhtikn aj, msh banyk factor lain.a, nanti juga senpai tw sndiri…#digampar. Wuokeh nih sekuel sdh L biqn. Map klw sekuel.a malah nambah gantung(?) okehh thanks.

**Earl Louisia vi Duivel**** : **lemon? Klw soal lemonan, entah knpa jari-jari L jdi kaku seketika saat mw mngtik lemon. Naru.a sadis? Whew? be te we, nih dah L biqn sekuel.a, pake flashback semua sih,.. jdi maapin klo jlek mah gaje. Thanks 4 review.a Earl-senpai.

**Misa007MayMicha**** : **Misa senpai fans.a james bond ea?#dijewer *oke lupakan* cerita.a seru? Makasihhhh~ Lemon.a mana? L juga ga tw lemon.a ad d mn? Mngqn blum dipetik kali ea?#ditabok. Okeh makasih dah review.

**Salasatunaru**** : **Bagus? Wadeuh! Arigato bertubi-tubi dhe bwt salas-san-senpai. Makasih bwt ripyu.a.

**Ai No Kuro**** : **Kuro senpai? Hai? Haw ar yu?#di sembur pake kencur(?) eeto, senpai..chori klw gore.a msih kurg, L gg smpt ngedeskrpsiin detil cabik-mencabik.a Mina-Kuchi mah Kyuu. Nih crita jga mrpkn plmpiasan kemrhn.a L bwt ortu L krn L dimrhin mulu gra" hal yg mrpakn salah ade L..jdi jiwa pskopat.a L muncl tiba" en lgsung L tulis jdi fic, *ngebayangin ortu n adik L yg jdi korban.a* *oke lupakan* #dibacok nya+babe+adek+readers=dasar anak durhaka! Thanks 4 review kuro-senpai.

**Yuu-chan**** : **Suka? Makasih.., Keren? Wahawww! Arigatou gozaimashtane yuu-san-senpai.

**Reitan Namikaze**** : **Suge?Suki? ARIGATOO! Nih dah L biqn sekuel.a biar kagak dbilang kecepetan. Makasih atas ripyu.a.

**En yg trakhir bwt seorang silent reader**** : **Makasih bwt tanda .

**Wuokeh cukup omaong kosong.a! langsung saja kita mulai… **

**TARAAAAA~**

**UNTHINKABLE (the sequel)**

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto and all chara is belong to Kishimoto sensei.**

**This freak story's belong to me.**

**Cautions : this story contains YAOI, freakiness, and cruel.**

**Rate: T or M-aybe?**

**Pair: SasuNaru.**

**If u hate or don't like my freakin story, just go away before I'll know who you are.**

**I'm a real psycho, u know.. I could kill you from apart place.**

**No critism, especially 'Flame'**

***khukhukhu***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**さすなる****. ****さすなる****. ****さすなる****.****さすなる****.****さすなる****.****さすなる****. ****さすなる****. ****さすなる****. ****さすなる****. ****さすなる****. ****さすなる****. ****さすなる****. ****さすなる****. ****さすなる****. ****さすなる**

**Ketika aku ada.. kalian menganggapku tidak ada**

**Ω**

**Ketika aku menunjukkan apa yang bisa kulakukan.. kalian selalu membandingkannya dengan orang lain**

**Ω**

**Ketika aku terluka.. kalian tidak ada untukku**

**Ω**

**Ketika aku akhirnya menemukan orang yang kucintai.. kalian berusaha memisahkan aku dengannya**

**Ω**

**Kalian pantas mati..**

**Ω**

**Ya, kalian harus mati!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**UNTHINKABLE (the sequel)**

**さすなる****. ****さすなる****. ****さすなる****.****さすなる****.****さすなる****.****さすなる****. ****さすなる****. ****さすなる****. ****さすなる****. ****さすなる****. ****さすなる****. ****さすなる****. ****さすなる****. ****さすなる****. ****さすなる **

Di sebuah lahan yang cukup luas, lahan dengan hamparan rumput hijau dan bunga-bunga lily liar yang memperindah lahan yang kini tak lagi kosong itu.. lahan khusus milik keluarga Namikaze. Halaman yang menyerupai taman yang cukup luas itu kini tengah dikelilingi oleh puluhan orang.. bukan.. ratusan orang. Mereka yang berdiri di situ semuanya mengenakan pakaian serba hitam mulai dari kaki sampai kepala, semua atribut yang mereka kenakan berwarna hitam. Tidak perlu heran kenapa mereka semuanya mengenakan pakaian serba hitam, itu karena sekarang ini mereka sedang menghadiri upacara pemakaman empat anggota keluarga yang bisa dibilang sangat terkenal di konoha ini.

Ya, peristiwa pembantaian sadis yang menewaskan sepasang suami istri dan dua putra mereka sekaligus, kasus yang pada akhirnya menemui jalan buntu karena tidak adanya jejak pelaku yang tertinggal untuk bisa diselidiki oleh polisi dan detektif-detektif handal di konoha maupun luar konoha itu. Semuanya tersusun rapih tanpa cacat, membuktikan kelihaian si pelaku dalam hal membunuh tanpa meninggalkan secuil jejakpun.

Kasus pembantaian itu tidak menghabiskan seluruh anggota keluarga bermarga Namikaze itu. Dimana masih tersisa satu orang putera yang selamat dari pembantaian sadis itu. Menurut keterangan yang didapatkan polisi, anak lelaki keluarga Namikaze yang selamat dari kejahatan itu sedang ditinggal sendirian untuk menjaga rumah oleh keluarganya yang akan pergi berakhir pekan di daerah Okinawa karena pelayan-pelayan di rumah itu memang sedang diliburkan. Sehingga anak itu terbebas dari daftar tersangka karena memiliki alibi yang kuat dengan adanya seorang teman sekolahnya yang mengaku sedang bersama-sama dengannya pada saat menjaga rumah luas itu karena putera dari keluarga Namikaze itu takut kalau hanya menjaga rumah sendirian.

Dan di sinilah putera yang tersisa dari keluarga Namikaze itu, ia sedang menangis sambil berusaha meraih peti-peti yang sedang diturunkan secara bersamaan ke dalam lubang seukuran delapan meter dalamnya itu. Menangis dan meraung-raung, tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa ia sedang dalam keadaan yang begitu terguncang. Sebagai seorang remaja yang masih dalam proses mencari jati diri, mengalami hal seperti ini pastlah akan membuat mentalnya terguncang.

.

.

.

.

Setidaknya pemikiran seperti itulah yang sekarang sedang bertengger di dalam kepala masing-masing orang yang melihat tindakan putera terakhir dari keluarga Namikaze itu. Yang tidak mereka ketahui adalah sosok yang tengah mereka kasihani itulah dalang dari peristiwa pembantaian keji ini. Ya, karena dialah pelaku yang sedang dicari-cari oleh pihak kepolisian konoha, wajah innocentnya memang sangat berguna dalam hal membohongi orang-orang.

.

.

.

.

**さすなる****. ****さすなる****. ****さすなる****.****さすなる****.****さすなる****.****さすなる****. ****さすなる****. ****さすなる****. ****さすなる****. ****さすなる****. ****さすなる****. ****さすなる****. ****さすなる****. ****さすなる****. ****さすなる**

Beberapa jam setelah upacara pemakaman, orang-orang yang tadinya menghadiri pemakaman itu mulai pulang ke rumah mereka untuk menjalankan aktivitas mereka masing-masing mengingat sekarang masih hari rabu dimana orang-orang sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka. Perlahan tapi pasti, area pemakaman itu telah berubah menjadi sunyi, menyisakan sesosok remaja dengan surai pirang acak-acakan yang tengah mendudukkan dirinya di depan empat makam yang baru saja selesai dibuat itu. Anak laki-laki bernama Naruto itu menatap nyalang keempat makam di hadapannya sambil tertawa tanpa suara.

Seulas senyum merekah di kedua sudut bibirnya, senyuman seorang psikopat yang begitu mengerikan. Ia lalu mendekat ke dua makam yang sebelah kanan, makam yang diketahui sebagai milik ayah dan ibunya. Naruto kini berdiri tepat di antara kedua makam itu sambil meletakkan tangannya di masing-masing batu nisan sambil mengelus-elusnya. Naruto menatap batu nisan itu secara bergantian. Perlahan ingatan-ingatan tentang perlakuan dua orang yang kini terbaring kaku dengan bagian tubuh tak sempurna di dalam tanah itu bermunculan di benaknya, membuat naruto tersenyum nanar.

**-flashback-**

"Naruto! Kaasan tidak mau tahu lagi, pokoknya kamu tidak boleh berteman dengan bocah Uchiha itu! Mengerti!" teriak seorang wanita dengan rambut merah panjang kepada anaknya yang sedang berdiri menundukkan kepala di hadapannya.

"Tidak mau." Jawab anak itu masih dengan wajah menunduk.

PLAKK

"Apa katamu? Sadarkah kamu kalau dia itu anak tidak baik, Naruto! Dia pernah mencelakai sepupunya hingga meninggal, kau tahu!? Berteman dengannya akan membawa pengaruh buruk bagimu!" bentak Kushina sambil menampar wajah tan anaknya dengan kasar.

"Aku tidak mau, kaasan!" tegas Naruto menatap kepada ibunya sambil memegangi pipinya yang sakit karena tamparan barusan.

"Anak kurang ajar! Naik ke kamarmu! Kau tidak diijinkan keluar rumah sampai tousanmu kembali! Biar dia tahu apa yang terjadi dan menghukummu sampai mau menurut." teriak Kushina kepada anaknya sambil mengacungkan tangannya menunjuk lantai atas dimana kamar Naruto berada.

**-flashback end-**

Naruto menatap tajam ke arah makam yang di sebelah kirinya, makam ibunya. Ibu yang paling dibencinya, dosakah kalau lebih memilih orang yang kita cintai daripada keluarga kita sendiri? Kejadian dimana untuk pertamakalinya saat masih duduk di bangku kelas satu sekolah menegah atas, ia ditampar dan dicaci maki oleh ibunya hanya karena berteman dengan seorang anak sekelasnya yang bermarga Uchiha. Apa salahnya sih menemukan teman? Kenapa masalah keluarga selalu saja menjadi penghalangnya? Mungkin lebih baik jika keluarga itu tidak penah ada.

Waktu kelas dua SMP Naruto menerima permintaan Sasuke untuk menjadi pacarnya, ia tak menyangka orang yang disukainya akan menyukainya juga. Saat itu Naruto sangat senang, tapi semuanya itu luntur seketika saat niichannya melaporkan kepada ibunya tentang Naruto yang masih saja bermain bersama-sama dengan Sasuke. Betapa kalutnya perasaan Naruto saat itu ketika mengetahui bahwa niichannya sendiri yang membertahukan pada ibunya.

**-flashback-**

"Tadaima."

"Naruto! Berapakali harus kaasan katakan hingga kau mengerti? Sasuke itu anak berandalan! Jangan dekat-dekat dengannya! Kenapa masih saja melanggar perintah tousan dan kaasan!?" bentak Kushina ketika Naruto baru saja tiba di rumah.

"Naru tidak…."

"Jangan berbohong! Kyuubi bilang tadi dia melihatmu di sekolah sedang jalan bersama anak berandalan itu." potong Kushina ketika Naruto baru mau berbicara.

"….."

"Daripada berteman dengan anak nakal seperti itu, lebih baik kamu contohi Kyubi dan Dei! Kamu lihat apa kelakuan mereka sepertimu? Mereka jauh lebih pintar dan penurut dari pada kamu! Apa yang telah kamu lakukan untuk keluarga ini? Apakah pernah kamu membuat nama keluarga kita jadi baik di mata orang-orang? Kerjamu hanya mempermalukan nama keluargamu sendiri! Ikut tawuran dan membully orang bersama anak berandalan itu!" teriak Kushina sambil menunjuk kedua saudara Naruto yang menonton dari samping tangga ruangan itu.

Ketika Naruto melihat ke arah tangga, didapatinya Kyuubi tengah tersenyum mengejek kepadanya.

'Awas kau.' Batin Naruto sambil mengeratkan kepalan tangannya.

**-flashback end-**

.

.

.

.

**さすなる****. ****さすなる****. ****さすなる****.****さすなる****.****さすなる****.****さすなる****. ****さすなる****. ****さすなる****. ****さすなる****. ****さすなる****. ****さすなる****. ****さすなる****. ****さすなる****. ****さすなる****. ****さすなる**

Naruto menoleh ke sisi kanannya. Makam ayahnya. Ia lalu mendengus dan menatap datar benda mati yang disebut batu nisan itu lalu menepuk-nepuknya.

"Kau tahu tousan? Tousanlah yang membuatku berani melakukan semua ini." tutur Naruto sambil menyeringai. "Terima kasih telah membuatku kalut, heh? tousan?" sambungnya lagi sambil menyeringai mengerikan.

**-flashback-**

"DASAR ANAK NAJIS! APA-APAAN SEMUA INI HAH!?" bentak seorang lelaki berusia tiga puluh tujuh tahun itu kepada seorang remaja laki-laki yang memiliki paras sama dengannya sambil mengacungkan sebuah iphone berwarna hitam dengan motif api orange di depan wajah anak itu.

"…"

"JAWAB TOUSANMU INI!" bentak laki-laki yang diketahui bernama Minato Namikaze. Ayah Naruto.

"….."

"SADARKAH KAU? NARUTO! KAU INI SEORANG LAKI-LAKI! LAKI-LAKI! LAKI-LAKI! BISA-BISANYA KAU MELAKUKAN HAL NAJIS SEPERTI INI!" teriaknya emosi sambil mencengkeram tubuh anaknya itu dengan kasar karena tidak kunjung mendapat respon apapun dari anaknya itu.

"….."

"KAU….."

"Aku mencintainya tousan." jawab Naruto sambil menatap penuh amarah kepada Minato, ayahnya.

PLAK

PUIH

"MASUK KE KAMARMU! KAU AKAN SELAMANYA DIKURUNG DALAM RUMAH INI SAMPAI KAU MENGAKUI AKAN MENINGGALKAN BOCAH UCHIHA ITU!" teriak Minato setelah menampar dan meludahi wajah anak keduanya itu.

.

.

.

"You guys are fucking animals.." ucap Naruto sambil berjalan ke arah tangga menuju lantai atas.

Ketika akan menaiki tangga, Naruto berpapasan dengan adiknya yang diketahui masih duduk di bangku SMP, Deidara Namikaze. Dilihatnya ekspresi Deidara yang menatapnya sambil tersenyum puas. Oh..ternyata bocah sialan ini yang mengambil iphone Naruto saat ia mandi tadi lalu mengutak-atiknya dan menyerahkan kepada Minato. Ayah mereka.

'Kalian semua akan mati.. tunggu saja..' batin Naruto sambil menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai atas. Sekilas Naruto menatap Deidara, adiknya, dengan senyuman atau lebih tepatnya seringaian mengerikan ala psikopat yang biasa ia tampakkan ketika sedang tawuran ataupun membully orang bersama Sasuke. Membuat Deidara tersentak dan membatu di tempat. Ya.. ia sedang ketakutan sekarang.

Ketika Naruto sampai di depan kamarnya, tanpa sengaja ia mendengar percakapan antara Minato, ayahnya dengan Kushina, ibunya. Naruto lalu menghentikan langkahnya untuk mendengarkan pembicaraan itu.

"Kita tidak bisa membiarkan hal ini terus berlanjut, kita harus memindahkan anak keras kepala itu untuk bersekolah ke daerah lain yang jauh dari konoha agar tidak bertambah nakal seperti preman jalanan." tutur Minato kepada isterinya yang tengah duduk di sofa yang sama dengannya.

"Kurasa kita bisa memindahkannya ke Okinawa, disana 'kan ada Jiraiya jiisan?"

"Oh.. benar juga, besok kita berangkat ke sana pagi-pagi supaya sampai sebelum terlalu malam."

"Sekalian saja kita bawa Kyuu dan Dei."

"Huh? Untuk apa?"

"Besok 'kan hari sabtu. Sekalian saja berakhir pekan di rumah Jiraiya jiisan sambil mendiskusikan mengenai Naruto."

"Oh.. Baiklah."

CKLEK

'Gotcha.' batin Naruto sambil tersenyum manis,..

Kemudian Naruto menyeringai dengan sangat mengintimidasi jika saja kau bisa melihat wajahnya saat ini. Ia lalu masuk ke dalam kamar bernuansa oranye hitam itu dan menguncinya dari dalam, Naruto memasukkan tangannya di bawah ranjang king size dengan seprei oranye dan selimut hitam yang ada di pojok kamar dekat jendelanya. Naruto lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berlapis kulit di bagian luarnya dan beludru di dalamnya yang berwarna biru tua, kotak pemberian kekasihnya a.k.a Uchiha Sasuke, kotak perlengkapan saat menjalankan aksi-aksi brutal yang biasa dilakoninya bersama Sasuke dan genk motornya di sekolah maupun di gang-gang tertentu di konoha ini.. ya, perlengkapan untuk para psikopat. Dibukanya kotak itu sambil menyeringai. Naruto lalu bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju lemari hitam yang cukup besar yang terletak di sisi lain dalam kamarnya itu, lalu menunduk untuk meraba bagian bawah lemarinya.

Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah kotak lainnya dari bawah lemari itu, kotak yang jauh lebih kecil dari kotak yang tadi diambilnya dari bawah tempat tidur. Setelah membuka kotak itu, Naruto melihat isinya. Sebuah ponsel cadangan dengan merk blackberry tipe 9800 beserta beberapa voucher pulsa kartu prabayar. Segera dipasangkannya kartu prabayar itu ke dalam ponsel yang baru saja dikeluarkan dari dusnya itu kemudian menyalakan dan memencet sederet angka yang sudah benar-benar dihafalnya di layar ponselnya.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat akhirnya orang yang ditelepon menjawab teleponnya.

"Hn?"

"Teme! Bisa bantu aku?"

"Heh? Dobe, what's up kenapa pakai nomer asing?"

"Ponselku disita.. ngomong-ngomong, Kau sudah punya target baru malam ini teme?"

"Hn, tidak. Malam ini genk motorku lagi ke diskotik saja..ada apa? Malam ini kau kesepian huh?"

"Hmm! Temani aku ya teme? tapi aku yang menentukan target untuk besok malam ya? Boleh kan kalau teman-teman genk motormu itu yang menangkap targetku? Nanti aku sendiri yang akan membereskan targetku itu."

"Apapun untukmu dobe~ Oke, aku akan tiba dalam sepuluh menit."

"Hmmm.. arigatou ne Sasu teme.. suki da."

"Hn, aishiteru my Dobe~ matte ne?"

tuut..tuut..tuut

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian sasuke mengetuk jendela kamar Naruto setelah memanjat dinding menggunakan tali yang sudah diberi pengait di ujungnya. Naruto pun keluar menuju beranda kamarnya dan menemukan Sasuke sedang berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Irasshaimase teme."

"Hn, ojama shimasu dobe."

Lalu Sasuke pun menggendong tubuh Naruto ala bridal style sambil menutup pintu beranda lalu menguncinya, tak lupa menutup tirai beranda tersebut, lalu berjalan menuju ranjang yang terdapat di dalam kamar Naruto yang cahayanya memang remang-remang karena Naruto hanya menyalakan lampu meja saja.

.

.

.

.

**さすなる****. ****さすなる****. ****さすなる****.****さすなる****.****さすなる****.****さすなる****. ****さすなる****. ****さすなる****. ****さすなる****. ****さすなる****. ****さすなる****. ****さすなる****. ****さすなる****. ****さすなる****. ****さすなる**

Keesokan harinya.

"Hmmph….! Te..teme! cukup.. cukup... ah… Hei! Sudah kubilang 'kan..aissh.."

"Kenapa dobe..? ini 'kan masih jam enam pagi."

"Kau lupa dengan apa yang aku katakan kemarin teme?!"

"Hn. Tidak."

"Kalau begitu cepat pakai bajumu dan sembunyi di dalam lemariku teme…"

"Hn, ini terlalu pagi dobe."

"Temeee~"

"Hn, baiklah.."

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian terdengar suara ketukan dari arah pintu kamar Naruto, ia pun bergegas menuju pintu itu dan membukanya.

CKLEK

"Naruto, turun sebentar ke ruang makan. Ada yang ingin kaasan dan tousan bicarakan denganmu." tutur Kushina yang kini berada tepat di depan Naruto yang hanya membukakan pintunya sedikit.

"Ya, kaasan"

TAP TAP TAP

Ketika Naruto sudah sampai di lantai bawah, ia melihat Minato, ayahnya sedang bersama dengan saudara-saudaranya yakni Kyuubi dan Deidara.

"Naruto, kau tidak boleh keluar rumah sampai kami kembali lusa nanti."

"Ya tousan."

Dilihatnya Kyuubi dan Deidara yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan 'rasakan itu' sambil tersenyum mengejek. Naruto menggeram dalam hati lalu menyeringai ke arah dua saudara laki-laki yang selalu dibanding-bandingkan dengannya oleh orang tua mereka dalam hal apapun itu. Deidara kembali tersentak sama seperti kemarin ketika ia melihat seringaian Naruto. Namun Kyuubi hanya menatapnya sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"Kami pergi. Jangan coba-coba keluar,gerbang rumah ini akan kami kunci. Persediaan makanan di rumah ini cukup untukmu selama setahun." Kata Kushina kepada anak keduanya itu sambil berlalu di balik pintu besar kediaman keluarga Namikaze disusul oleh kedua anak dan suaminya.

Setelah pintu rumah ditutup, Naruto tersenyum iblis lalu berniat kembali lagi ke kamarnya. Namun sebelum ia berbalik sepasang tangan putih telah memeluknya dari belakang. Naruto hanya tersenyum karena ia tahu benar siapa pemilik sepasang tangan kekar itu.

"Jadi mereka adalah target kita malam ini? Huh? Dobe?" tanya pemilik tangan itu a.k.a Uchiha Sasuke sambil menjilati tengkuk pacar yang tengah dipeluknya itu.

"Hmmm.. kau benar teme." Jawab Naruto sambil menggeliat kegelian.

"Sudah kau susun strateginya?"

"Tentu saja teme."

"Hn, ayo kita ke markas akatsuki."

"Oosh teme~"

**-flashback end-**

.

.

.

.

**さすなる****. ****さすなる****. ****さすなる****.****さすなる****.****さすなる****.****さすなる****. ****さすなる****. ****さすなる****. ****さすなる****. ****さすなる****. ****さすなる****. ****さすなる****. ****さすなる****. ****さすなる****. ****さすなる**

"Sayounara..tousan,kaasan,kyuu-nii,dei…" kata Naruto pada keempat batu nisan yang ada di hadapannya itu.

Naruto tersenyum mengerikan kemudian bangkit dari posisi jongkoknya dan berbalik menuju ke arah gerbang lahan pribadi keluarga Namikaze yang cukup luas itu. Perlahan senyuman mengerikan yang terpoles di wajah tan itu berubah menjadi sebuah seringaian kecil ketika Naruto menatap orang yang kini bersandar di samping gerbang itu. Sama seperti yang dilakukan Naruto, orang yang bersandar di gerbang a.k.a Uchiha Sasuke itu juga sedang menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Sudah selesai main dramanya Dobe?" tanya Sasuke masih dengan seringaiannya.

"Hm. Ayo pergi teme! Aku sudah bosan di sini.." tutur Naruto sambil menampakkan cengirannya.

"Nanti malam kita 'main' lagi ya? Dobe~" kata Sasuke sambil memeluk pinggang sosok Narto yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"Baiklah teme, hihihi." ucap Naruto sambil mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sasuke.

Dan….

.

.

.

**OWARI**

.

.

.

**さすなる****. ****さすなる****. ****さすなる****.****さすなる****.****さすなる****.****さすなる****. ****さすなる****. ****さすなる****. ****さすなる****. ****さすなる****. ****さすなる****. ****さすなる****. ****さすなる****. ****さすなる****. ****さすなる**

**OKEHHH, akhir.a cerita sinting ini bisa L selesaikan juga..**

**Makasih bwt yang sudah mereview UNTHINKABLE.a L, kl blh sekuel gg jlas ini jga d review ea?*kedip-kedip*#dilempar readers.**

**Wuokeh! Akhir kata, Arigatou Gozaimashtane~**

**.**

**.**

**Saran L terima berhubung L masih anak ayam yg baru menetas di situs ini(?)**

**.**

**.**

**FLAME L tolak setengah matang…. Err, maksudnya…. FLAME L tolak mentah-mentah!**

**.**

**.**

**So, Mind 2 Review?**

**さすなる****. ****さすなる****. ****さすなる****.****さすなる****.****さすなる****.****さすなる****.****さすなる****. ****camillawliet96****.****さすなる****. ****さすなる****. ****さすなる****. ****さすなる****. ****さすなる****. ****さすなる****. ****さすなる****. ****さすなる **


End file.
